A meteoric world (map game)
Scenario Meteors fell in the ancient times of the dinosaurs and punches large craters that the flooded out across Kamchatka and the Mexico-America border. A volcanic eruption of the east coast of Antarctica soon after created some new islands that are under de jure British (de fact New Zealand) colonial rule, while the Dutch got hold of a small and seismically related volcanic outcrop, equidistantly between both Antarctica and S. Africa. Rules *Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *'Please stay active!' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *'STAY PLAUSIBLE!' *One turn each day. One day = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *'The mods control non-player states and colonies.' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *'PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!' *'HAVE FUN!' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 16:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date When we get 8 players and the current game is over. Map . Independent nation, their protectorates and their vassals. *USA **Liberia **Cuba **Puerto Rico **Panama Canal Zone ***Panama **Philippines ***Sulu Sultanate (rebelling) *Mexico *Gautama *Honduras *El Salvador *Nicaragua *Costa Rica *Venezuela *Colombia *Ecuador *Peru *Brazil *Chile *Argentina *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Dominican Republic *Haiti *Russia **Bokhora **Kiva **Tanu Tuva *China. *Japan *Siam *Persia *Liberia *Ethiopia *Ottoman Empire- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) **Haial\Jabbel Smmar (Ottoman allied)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) **Azir (rebelling)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) **Armenian Autonomous Districts (rebelling)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) **Saudi Arabia (rebelling and de facto independent)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) **Hajaz (rebelling)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) **Yeman (rebelling)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) **Mt Lebanon Autonomous Community (rebellion imminent)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) **Judea-Jerusalem Autonomous Region (Ottoman allied)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) **Albania (rebelling)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 02:44, September 23, 2016 (UTC) *Greece *Bulgaria *Serbia *Montenegro *Romania *Austro-Hungary *Switzerland **Liechtenstein *Italy **San Marino **Italian Somaliland ***Hobyo Sultanate (rebelling) ***Marjateen Sultanate (rebelling) **Tripolitania **Cyrenaica **Fezan **Eritrea *Germany *Denmark **Danish West Indies **Iceland **Fareo Islands **Greenland *Norway *Sweden *Spain *Portugal *France **Monaco **Morocco **Tahiti **French Somaliland **Vanuatu **Quaddi (rebelling) *Netherlands *Belgian **Luxembourg *Great Britain- **Anglo-French Vanuatu **Fiji- **Tonga- **Malaya- **N. Borneo- **Brunei- **Bachualand- **Egypt- ***Anglo-Egyptian Sudan- ***Dafur (rebelling)- **Kuwait- **Trucial States- **Afghanistan- **Nepal- **Bhutan- **Batsutoland- **Swaziland- **Oman- **Aden Port- **Hadramut- **Aden Colony- **British India (The Raj)- **British Ceylon- **Aden Protectorate- **Cyprus- **Malta- **Maldives- **British Somaliland- ***Dervish State (rebelling)- *Canada- *South Africa- *New Zealand- *Australia- *Newfoundland- Game play 1912 Category:A meteoric world (map game) Category:Map Games Category:ASB Category:20th Century game Category:Meteors Category:The World